Crazy Little Thing
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for choc fic. Prompt was fatal attraction - take it off, the paper is your game. Daryl likes Kelly....most of the time.


February 27- The Office, Kelly/Daryl: fatal attraction - take it off, the paper is your game (crazy bitch)

Kelly Kapoor is seriously hot. She's got a great little body, a pretty face, and a gorgeous smile, and when she's being her normal self she'd actually fun to be around.

It's when she goes from the sweetness to craziness that he has a problem. There is no warning when it happens either. One moment he's cuddling with her, the next he's getting screamed at so loud only dogs can hear.

Still, most of the time she's hot and fun so he puts up with the craziness. That doesn't mean that he lets her near his kid. He's a little afraid if they spend too much time together that his little Carrie will end up with lips painted red or all her shirts cut to be mid-riffs or whatever the hell they're called.

Unfortunately, the one weekend his ex decides to go out of town Carrie gets sick. He gets her to the doctor who calls in a prescription. Unfortunately the only pharmacy open so late on a Saturday is almost an hour away and he cannot drag his sick little girl that far.

So he sucks it up and makes the call.

"Hi," Kelly's perky little voice answers on the third ring. She always waits three rings because otherwise it will seem like she doesn't have a life.

"Hey Kel, its Daryl. Listen, I need a favor, can you get over here as soon as possible?"

"But you have Carrie this weekend," she said, and then reminds him of what he told her a thousand times in the past, "And when you have Carrie she's your first priority and she…"

"I know what I said," he growled, then, hearing the annoyed huff she gave took a deep breathe, "Sorry, Kel, listen Carrie is sick and the pharmacy is almost an hour away and I need someone to stay with her while I go get her medicine. I know its last minute, but…"

"I'll be right over," she promised, "Just give me ten minutes," she finished before hanging up.

It was almost twenty before she arrived and he couldn't help but point that out.

"I just got out of the shower,"' she said, "I had to put on clothes. And do not even look at me because I did not have time to do my make up." Her face was beautifully bare, which was an odd occurrence. She looked fresh scrubbed and young, like she looked after a long night of vigorous sex with him. If he wasn't so worried about his daughter he'd probably be turned on, "however," she continued, ignoring his staring, "I did stop and get orange juice for the munchkin, and some bread. Juice is good for any cold, but I didn't know what she had so I figured toast was the best bet if she was hungry."

Overwhelmed by her thoughtfulness, he leaned in and kissed her quickly, "thank you."

She smiled, "you're welcome. Now get going."

"Okay, she's sleeping, but I told her you'd be here when she woke up. I know you've never met before, but I…"

"Go," she said firmly, "I have a million brothers and sisters and cousins. I can handle a three year old. Promise."

He nodded and hurried out the door. He felt better leaving them together after Kelly's sudden burst of helpfulness, but…he was still praying his baby's clothes would stay intact rather than becomes part of Kelly's newest "fashion line."

&&&&&&

It took him only half an hour to get to the pharmacy, but they made him wait that long for the prescription. Then he hit traffic on the way home and it took him nearly an hour to get back. By the time he turned onto his block, he was ready to have a nervous breakdown.

"Kelly," he called as he opened the door. There was no answer, "Carrie," still none.

He raced to the bedroom and stopped short at the sight in front of him. Carrie was curled up on Kelly's lap in bed, i Shrek /i playing loudly in the background as she went through a bag of small bottles before picking one. He continued to watch as Kelly opened the bottle, slowly brushing nail polish onto his daughter's nails. Carrie smiled happily, as she examined the pink shade.

Then she looked up, "Daddy."

"Hey there, princess, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," she said, "Kelly gave me Tyelol and my fever breaked."

He smiled and came closer, reaching out to feel her head, "It certainly did. Daddy should have thought of that."

Kelly smiled, "That's okay, we got it. She was feeling better, but I wanted to keep her in bed so…" she held out the back, "It's Tinkerbell so it'll be gone by tomorrow, sorry if…"

"Its fine," he said, meaning more than that, "Thank you."

"No problem."

&&&&&&

And hour later he was walking Kelly to the door, "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? At least let me buy you a slice of pizza."

She shook her head, "I know you like your time with Carrie. Her fever broke and she took the antibiotic and I figure she should be up and spinning around you in an hour or so. Spend some time with her." She reached for the door, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Thanks for today, really."

She smiled, "See, I can be not crazy."

"You certainly can," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"And you can certainly take me out next weekend to thank me."

He chuckled, and nodded, "Of course."

"To the place with the drinks in coconuts with umbrellas."

"That place is a rip off."

She pouted prettily, "Please."

He shook his head, "Nuts with umbrellas it is."

She gave him one more kiss and left. He watched her through the window and laughed as she bopped her head to what was probably horrible pop music as she drove off.

Maybe a little craziness was okay after all.


End file.
